


Forget and Ignore Who I Used to Be

by Dekomaru



Series: Bratva is Justice [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, Bratva Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: Oliver is protective. It's in his nature, but Anatoli can take care of himself. He's the Pakhan after all.





	Forget and Ignore Who I Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> an idea that wouldn't leave me alone??? probably just some short drabble stuff about their dynamic

Oliver was protective. It was in his nature. He couldn't help it. Anatoli was the one man who knew who he truly was and accepted him despite it.

Oliver watched Maksim draw a gun on Anatoli. It was across the mostly empty bar. Anatoli had been leaning against the bar drinking and chatting, and he slowly set down his drink, staring down Maksim, despite the gun to his head. He looked calm, unfazed. After all, Anatoli had stared down a gun more times than he could count, but Oliver tensed. The knife came to his hand before he even realized it. He rose from his seat, moving deliberately towards Anatoli's assailant. He switched his grip on his knife as he came up behind Maksim. Oliver grabbed Maksim's forehead, pulling back forcing the man to bare his neck as he brought the knife up to press against his jugular. Anatoli shifted his gaze from the would-be attacker to Oliver.

"Drop the gun," Oliver ordered in a low gruff voice. Maksim simply grunted in response, prompting Oliver to press the knife into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Anatoli reached out and simply took the gun from Maksim in his moment of shock, setting it almost gingerly on the bar counter. Oliver drew the knife back and kicked Maksim in the back of the knees, knocking him to the ground. Oliver put the knife against Maksim's throat once again. He looked from Oliver to Anatoli. There was a silence in the bar, there had been one since the gun had been pulled.

"I could've handled that," Anatoli said jokingly as he looked apathetically down at his attacker. Oliver huffed, not dignifying Anatoli's statement with a response.

"What do you want?" Anatoli demanded.

"Call off your attack dog and I'll tell you," Maksim counter offered. Anatoli nodded at Oliver. He drew back, wiping the blood off his knife on the Maksim's shoulder, before tucking it away in his jacket.

"There are those of us who think you've become weak due to your association with the American," Maksim started as he stood back up, rubbing his neck softly, "I've come to challenge you for the leadership of the Bratva, on behalf of those members." Oliver narrowed his eyes, glancing at Anatoli. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Ahhh," Anatoli drawled in understanding. He grabbed the gun next to him and shot Maksim in the head. The body dropped to the ground with a soft thud. "Anyone else, questioning my leadership?"

Oliver wanted to protect Anatoli, but he realized that he didn't need to. 

 


End file.
